Littlest Pet Shop And... Oh?/Transcript
Transcript (the movie starts with an ordinary day in Downtown City where the pets are doing stuff. Collin and Sunil are playing tag, Russell is relaxing and Harold and Mitzi are with their children (Beatrice, Harold Jr, Jennifer and Cookie) and Russell. Russell: Today's the day with no Vinnie, since his death. Sunil's liking Collin better than him. Mitzi: True, Russell. Russell: Yeah.. Mitzi, Harold, how are your children today? Beatrice: Good, Uncle Russell! Russell: Good. (Meanwhile at Oh's ship) Oh: Today is the day where I drive to a different place on Earth with my girlfriend, Unikitty, my best friends Kyle and Smek. Unikitty: Yay!!! Kyle: Go, Captain! Smek: *claps* Oh: So, which place you wanna go today? Unikitty: Downtown City because I met Blythe there. Kyle: Who's Blythe? Unikitty: the girl who works there in LPS. I visited her before. Oh: Wow! *thinks about Downtown City* Ok, settings to Downtown City. Ship: Set to Downtown City. Then, Pig came without Oh's knowledge. Pig: *meow?* Oh: Any questions? Pig: *climbs to the button board where he presses every button and he presses Crash Land button too* Kyle: Uh... Pig just pressed 'Crash Land' button, Oh: Wha..? *sees Pig* PIG?! Pig: *meow* Oh: *angry* You are so grounded. (Then, the ship slowly falls to Earth) (Meanwhile) Russell is still relaxing, Cookie came. Cookie: Unkle Wussell, when will Blife kome? Blythe came out, dressed beautiful. Blythe: Hey, pets. Collin and Sunil fell in love with Blythe's outfit. Harold Jr: Wow, you smell like flowers. Blythe: Thanks! Then, we hear the shatter of the Pet Shop window, Blythe looked and it was Bing-Bong. Bing-Bong: *laughs weakly* Hey, Blythe. Blythe: Really, Bing-Bong? There the door in the shop. Bing-Bong: Yeah, but for some reason, it was locked, so I used that window to enter. Mitzi: Bing-Bong, meet my children: Beatrice, Jennifer, Cookie, and Harold Jr... Winston. Bing-Bong: Hey, cute kids! Cookie: Are you Bing-Bong? Bing-Bong: Why yes I am! Russell: Bing-Bong, why is the shop door locked?! Mitzi: I think Mrs. Twombly is either late or not here and somehow locked the doors. Blythe: She probably did. Mitzi: Ya know, I wonder what's out there... if there is life on other planets besides Earth. (At Oh and the others) The ship is crashing, Oh, Kyle and Smek are panicking, then Pig stars panicking. Smek: We're gonna die! Oh: Goodbye, Tip! Kyle: Lucy! I love you! Pig: *meow* Unikitty: I love you Oh! Then, the ship crashed (amazingly, The boov, Unikitty and Pig survived the crash). (At LPS) Bing-Bong: HOLY COW!! WHAT WAS THA?! Cookie: *starts wailing* Bing-Bong: Cookie! Harold: Whoa, BB, Cookie's a baby and babies do cry a lot. Bing- Bong: Ok. Blythe: I don't know, but we're gonna find out. (At Oh) Oh emerged out of the ship, so did Kyle, Smek, Unikitty and Pig. Oh: Pig, you are so much n big trouble when we get home... If we fix this ship. Kyle: *tummy rumbles* I'm hungry. Oh: ... *tummy rumbles* Oh, me too. Hey, let's go get snacks. Unikitty: Good idea. Then, Oh, Smek, Unikitty and Kyle went while Pig stayed and walked around. Pig: *meow* Blythe and her friends came to the park. Mitzi: What in the freight train is that? Beatrice: That might be a spaceship, mom. Mitzi: I'll go check it out. (Mitzi goes in the ship) Mitzi: Huh? No one's in there. (Oh goes into the ship, and stops behind Mitzi) Oh: Hey! Kyle: I thought we're gonna get snacks! Oh: we already brought snacks. Mitzi: (screams) Stay back! (Mitzi sprays Oh and Kyle) Oh and Kyle rushed And dumps tomato paste on themselves All: Eww! Cookie: you show em' mom. Blythe: Wait! They might be friendly. Mitzi: (walks over to Oh and Kyle) Pardon me for what I did. Oh: I don't know who you are, but for now, I'll forgive you, whatever you are. Mitzi: I'm a skunk and I am Mitzi Winston... or McAllister, whatever you want to call me. Oh: You're married? Maybe I should call you Mrs. Winston and call your husband Mr. Winston. What's your husband's name and your kid's name if you have them. Mitzi: That's fine. I have four kids. Jennifer, Cookie, Beatrice, And Harold Jr. Oh: Okay. I am Oh, and this is my best friend, Kyle. Mitzi: (sprays Oh and Kyle with a good scent. Oh: Smells like a lemon meringue! Trainman 486, can you help me? Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Transcripts Category:Home Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Village Roadshow Animation Studios